Suffocating
by UndeadDolly
Summary: As an orphan, Prompto thought he was lucky. And he was, except he was lacking something - love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **As an orphan, Prompto thought he was lucky. And he was, except he was lacking something - love.

Chapter One

He wasn't awkward.

That word defined Noctis, not him. It perfectly suites Noctis - described Noctis' very nature, but not him. Unlike Noctis, Prompto is stiff. In fact, Prompto is frigid and cold.

It's not Prompto's fault, though. People blamed him, anyway.

If only they understood, but how can they? How can he make them understand, if they don't want to?

XOXO

His childhood was relatively normal.

It was quiet and quaint. He had a home and parents. He had food in his belly, a bed to sleep in, and pocket money for toys.

As an orphan, Prompto thought he was lucky. And he was, except he was lacking something - love.

XOXO

His parents never spoke those three little words to him. Therefore, Prompto never uttered them back.

His parents never hugged him or kissed him, either. So, Prompto couldn't reciprocate such gestures.

It wasn't odd for him, to be so detached emotionally. It truly wasn't, except until he became a high school student and befriended the prince.

XOXO

Despite being shy, Noctis showed so much emotion. It suffocated him, even to this day.

The prince would always hug him. It felt claustrophobic - frightening and inappropriate, especially because hugging someone wasn't normal for him. And so, Prompto wouldn't hug back, just squeeze Noctis' shoulders and push him away.

He saw Noctis' upset facial expressions. He knew Noctis felt hurt, but Prompto felt like Noctis crossed a line.

XOXO

Their friendship evolved, though. He enjoyed having a boyfriend, but thought that Noctis was so clingy.

Unlike him, Noctis wanted to hold hands and cuddle. It aggravated him so much. He felt claustrophobic again.

And so, Prompto would wrench away from the prince. It hurt Noctis, except Prompto felt like Noctis wasn't respecting his need for some space.

XOXO

Their relationship was alright, but Noctis wanted more. The prince wanted to be intimate, except Prompto wasn't ready for that stage yet.

However, Noctis was ready. The prince would start slow - kiss him, just a little too long for his liking.

And, Prompto would leave. Of course, Noctis would apologize - try to comfort him, except Prompto was always too angry to care.

Why did Noctis have to be so selfish and needy? Why couldn't they just ever hang out, like they used to?

XOXO

He cared for Prompto.

It's just Prompto was so … reserved. It was hard for him to get close to the blond, especially without doing something wrong.

It's all he ever wanted, to be close. He wanted Prompto so much - to hold him, to kiss him, and to love him.

XOXO

He had thought that Prompto was shy, but he was wrong.

When he hugged Prompto, Noctis noticed the reaction. It was one of shock and surprise, just before morphing into annoyance.

For this reason, Noctis felt conflicted about befriending him. He assumed Prompto was one of those stereotypical teenage boys, who were afraid of their sexuality.

XOXO

He was wrong yet again. After all, Prompto and him were in a relationship now.

He noticed a few concerning things about their relationship, though. The blond didn't like holding hands or cuddling, especially when in public. It made him feel like the blond was trying to hide their relationship, but that wasn't the case.

His best friend wouldn't even cuddle or hold hands when they're alone - accusing Noctis of being clingy, and not respecting his need for personal space.

XOXO

As their relationship grew, Noctis wanted to be intimate. It just Prompto wasn't ready, which was fine. He was willing to wait for Prompto. He didn't want to pressure the blond.

However, Prompto's outburst was strange. In fact, Prompto was just strange in general. He had never met someone so uncomfortable with being touched, but why?

Did something happen to Prompto? Was there something serious that he didn't know about?

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
